Unconditional love is the strongest force
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o falls in love with noble lioness his age named Liosella. Her parents are unkind. They don't care about her (They have secret they aren't her real parents they kidnapped her from her real family). Soon they disown her and she lives on the street and Lion-o and his family take her in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was out in the kingdom and he saw the most beautiful lioness he had ever set eyes on and she was his age. "Hi, I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Liosella," she said. She was just as amazed by him as he was of her.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you too my prince," Liosella said. Lion-o thought he saw something.

"Hey how did you get this bruise?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Liosella said.

"Is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Nothing prince Lion-o," Liosella said.

"I promise I won't laugh or anything," Lion-o said.

"Okay I got it last week when my father hit me," Liosella said.

"He hit you?" Lion-o asked.

"He was mad and so he hit me," Liosella said. "My mom is not very nice either they wanted a son, but got a daughter instead." she said.

"I see, if you ever need help come to me I won't hesitate to help." Lion-o said.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems." she said.

"I don't care I just don't want anyone to be in a bad situation whether they are cat or another animal no one should go through this." Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," she said. Then left for home.

Lion-o headed back home too.

The next day he ran into Liosella again. "It's great to see you." He said.

"It's great see you too," she said.

They started to walk together and even got a snack. "You know Lion-o I heard many things about you," she said.

"I know that I am a spoiled Prince I have heard it before," Lion-o said. "But that's not me at all," he said.

"I guess you can't believe everything you hear." Liosella said.

They saw each other of the next couple of days. On a sunny day under a blossom tree. Lion-o and Liosella were sitting together. Then their faces got closer and closer and they kissed. They were amazed then went home. Lion-o sighed and fell back on his bed and smiled. He was so in love.

Liosella sat down on her bed. Her parents came into her room they didn't look happy. "You are disgrace!" Her father said slapping her.

"You do not belong in this family!" her mother said hitting her arm.

"You are not our child," her father said.

"Now get out of this house and don't come back!" they said hitting her again and tearing her clothes.

Liosella ran for her life and made it in a street far from her parents home. She was frightened and worried what might happen to her. She didn't know what to do. She remembered what Lion-o said but she doubted the king and queen would approve.

So she decided to wait until she saw Lion-o again. She didn't know when that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liosella was frightened and sad. She wanted to be some place where she can feel safe. She saw Lion-o and ran up to him. He saw she was crying. "Liosella what happen? Hey, you're hurt," he said.

"My parents did this and they kicked me out, I have never been so frightened!" Liosella said.

"It's okay, come with me," Lion-o said.

He took Liosella to his parents. They were stunned to hear what happened to her. "You poor dear." Leona said.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Claudius said.

"Thank you," Liosella said.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Claudius said.

Liosella was given a nice warm bath. Then she got dressed in a gown. Lion-o lead her to the dinner table to eat.

Liosella was a little nervous about it.

"Just relax Liosella," Lion-o said touching her hand. "You're safe here," he said.

"Thanks Lion-o I'm just worried what my terrible parents might do," she said.

"Don't worry Liosella we won't let them any where near you or in this palace," Claudius said.

Liosella tasted the food it was delicious! She finished her dinner. Lion-o took her to see the garden. It was very beautiful to see all the flowers. Lion-o picked one of the flowers and stuck in Liosella's hair.

She looked so beautiful with the flower in her hair. Liosella then kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liosella was soon laying bed. She never thought she would fall asleep but she did. She started to dream. She found herself in her parents house. They were beating her they were hurting her then her father molested her. Liosella woke up with a scream.

Everyone came running. "Liosella are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes it was just a nightmare," she said.

"We understand a nightmare can cause anyone to wake up screaming," Leona said.

Lion-o gave Liosella a hug. "Everything is alright you're safe," Lion-o said.

Over the next couple of days Liosella was getting use to living in the palace. She was nervous about living there.

She tend to be quiet and reserved. Everyone tried to comfort her and make her relax.

"It's going to be alright we are happy you are here," Leona said.

"Yes I love you Liosella," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Liosella I know Lion-o will protect you, I know how he feels because I feel the same way about Cheetara," Tygra said.

"So you have a free run of the palace," Claudius said.

Liosella started to relax and enjoy living in the palace.

Her heard she was at the palace. "How are we to keep our tool of revenge we kept her from her parents since she was two. They have never known she was here we must do something," her 'father' said.

But that opportunity would never come. Because the king and queen of Starrina came. They were Liosella's parents. The king and queen of the white lion kingdom.

They entered the palace and saw Liosella. "Liosella?" Queen Lionia said.

"How do you know my name?" Liosella asked.

"How do we know you're our child!" King Lenoch said. "Two criminals from our kingdom took you when you were 2 years old." He said.

"They are here they kicked me out of their house and Lion-o and his family let me stay here." Liosella said.

Claudius sent the guards out and they found the house thanks to Liosella's directions. They arrested them and took them to the palace.

"Take them to the dungeon." Claudius said.

They would soon be judged.


End file.
